


Unwanted

by Darkenedsoulandheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedsoulandheart/pseuds/Darkenedsoulandheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an office worker who has a no freedom but an intern risks his life and makes Levi live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> I have purposely put barely any info up but I have thought up the basic plot and there are twists .

Damn the office elevator is broken now I have to go with the interns up in the filthy elevator. Levi quickly walked up to the elevators a crowd forming behind him . He stepped to the side , to many disgusting people and he was sure he'd have to stop on almost every floor. He waited for them to leave and go up a level before pressing the button again. He allowed a man out then stepped in pressing his number he had leather gloves on . No way he would touch it bare handed . A few people stepped in before he could shut the door manually. They stepped in and stood either side consumed by their phones .

" what floor shit stains ?!" Levi asked sharply and dryly. He looked as one looked up with a shocked look. He smirked at the reaction to his language. The other looked up unbothered.

" we're interns for the company who owns this place " he said softly thinking that gave Levi the answer he needed then he went back to his phone .

" and what floor is that ? I don't handle that shit, my assistant krista does . I can't be arsed to look over my interns " Levi said again sensing the hadn't realised who they were talking with.

" and to be perfectly honest , what the fuck do my employees use you for ? Coffee runs , cleaning and copying " he said dryly hoping he got to his floor quickly.

The girl looked at him suprised " that and we get lessons in marketing and other things to help us with a future career " she said looking at Levi .

" thank god we teach you something, but you still haven't said your floor " he said then pointing to the direction of the panel in the elevator.

" I'm floor 10 " she said softly and then watched as Levi pressed it with his glove.

" I'm floor 36" the male said. 

Levi pressed the button then leaned back into the corner his stop was last . The elevator arrived at ten a few seconds after 36 was pressed and the girl walked out. It took a few minutes to get to 36 and the male walked out.

Levi was alone in the elevator going up to level 104 then to go up stairs to get to his office. 

His father until he died had been a controlling arrogant son of a bitch and Levi knew better than to stand up to him . His mother passed away when he was very young but she allowed him to be who he wanted. That luxury was stripped away when she died . The only thing he managed to keep from his fathers hands that seemed to burn everything of his wives , was a picture , a singular picture of him and his mother. 

But still he wasn't free controlled by his step mother. He couldn't escape either, he was driven everywhere his house was on lock down so he couldn't escape and his bank was watched over constantly. No way of escaping. He was allowed on nights out but he had someone watching over him from the shadows at all times. At work he had a bit more freedom, he was allowed anywhere he wanted in the building he was able to adjust the amount people were paid and he could get people to go run to get him food with money and he'd usually make them get him cigarettes and alcohol he'd find a dark spot away from the cameras where he'd be all alone as no one went to those places and he could get as rowdy as he wanted without any consequences as sound proof walls and doors and even windows where what this place where made of . 

As the elevator dinged and opened he stepped out and walked up the stairs up to his office. He had to go through kristas office to get to his he opened the door and stepped in . Krista had a mask on she was pale and sweaty . She was sick . 

" krista " he said stand leaning against the wall " go home " he said softly he always trusted krista she was his first partner before he was left knowing he was gay but she was his best friend first and foremost so they stayed together.

" Levi " she panted out looking at him " I'm staying " she said even more breathless. 

" no you're not , get one of the interns in here , he'll do your work till you come back " he said " and it's going to be a guy , choose someone who you think I'll like , then explain what to do then go home and get better, if you come back after that and you're still sick . I'll stick you in the hospital, you hear me " he added on looking at her " send him through once you've finished, hell bring two " Levi said then walked to his office watching her looking through the interns they had all the males.


	2. Offices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter weeeee so tired XD

Levi shut the door and walked to his desk sitting down ' maybe I'll play with these boys ' he thought to himself ' krista knows my type , the one I'll like will probably leave all the work to the other , he'll have to wash first of course ' Levi thought. Levi from the trauma of his mothers murder cleaned everything. It was some kind of disease he didn't bother to learn the name of. 

He remembers the day crystal clear he was walking through the streets with his mother they were on a holiday in China. She was smiling happily holding his tiny hand . Then there was a resounding bang in the air of a gun. He was looking at his mother at the time her face dropped from a smile to nothing. A blank slate . She fell and her body hit the pavement. Levi panicked and turned her over her warmth still there but she was limp and it made Levi scream out for his mother he cried the hole in her chest bubbling up with blood. He held her tightly crying heavily holding on tightly to his mother . " DON'T LEAVE ME !!" He screamed out " MOTHER " his voice was shaky and strained at best . The blood had stopped squirting out her chest now as her heart had began to slow. Her pupils dialated. Blood oozing out her chest . Levis hair and his clothes were thick with blood he was clinging on to her tightly . A police officer came and ripped him off of her . He thrashed and cried out for her . The people looked apon him with horror and pity . He was shaking . He couldn't leave her . The police officer put him down and he returned to hugging his mothers corpse, he was torn off again. He was to tired emotionally and physically to protest and when the police officer put him down that time he collapsed to his knees crying. The blood drying on his clothes body and in his hair . He looked a mess , and he was a mess.

The tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped them away. ' I hope the interns arrive soon I need some way to get rid of this pain.' He got up and paced in the room taking off his cravat and putting it in the desk drawer. 

Krista found two. A slacker brunette just to Levi's taste and a cute blonde who was his best friend and made up for the brunettes work . She told the superiors to send them up chuckling softly. 

Armin looked at Eren and glared at him . 

" I didn't do anything armin I swear " he said holding his arms up .

" I swear Eren this will is our fifth job because of you , I don't want a sixth!" He said angrily. 

"I'm telling you I did nothing jeez Armin " he said looking at armin . " I'm sorry I got you fired a bunch of times especially when you worked with your boyfriend. " he said then nudged armin . 

They got into the elevator and went to floor 104. Joking in the elevator they went up . When they arrived the quickly went to the stairs . 

" I'm glad I went with you to get some suits , you have no taste " he said softly looking at Eren " except that outfit " he said smiling.

Eren had a black leather jacket on with black skinny jeans some smart black leather shoes on . A plain white shirt on and some black leather trouser braces on the top. 

Eren looked down at himself " if I was a girl it would be shorts and then have a garter belt on under them " he said chuckling walking up the stairs. 

Armin looked at him " Eren , no . I mean you can do it when you're a guy , but don't. I don't want to be scarred." He said laughing softly.

" your gay ass would love it " he said laughing softly . 

Armin looked at him " and you have no interest in anyone. What the fuck is your sexuality?" He said looking at Eren . 

" I don't fucking know Jesus Armin , I haven't found anyone I like yet " he said his known short temper coming through.

" okay Eren " Armin said then they walked in the door to the assistants office . " are you okay ?" Armin asked concerned looking at the pale woman .

" after I teach you how to do my job , I'm going home. I'm only teaching you blondie . You teach your friend after , brunette go in that room and shower." She said then pointing at a door " the boss doesn't like germs , you go through right after you've showered " she said softly " oh and tomorrow, keep tomorrow clear for the boss and don't go in at all unless the boss calls you in " she said looking at Eren then to Armin . 

Levi could hear her teaching one of the interns , tomorrow was the anniversary of his mothers death . He knew the intern in the shower was the one she had chosen for him to hopefully enjoy.

Eren got in the shower washing quickly but thoroughly. He got out and dried off then pulled his clothes on again he then walked out to the office. " how far through with the training are you?" He asked softly .

" almost done you go through " he said softly . Smiling gently at Eren .

Eren nodded and walked to the door opening ot the boss was sat at his desk drinking from his vodka. 

" come in , what's your name ?" He asked softly . Looking at the body who was definitely his taste .

" Eren Yeager " he said then shutting the door behind him walking in . He was extremely attractive and basically turned Eren on . 

" mr Yeager huh?" He said sexually " so you're going to be one of my assistants. Come up here " he said pointing next to him .

Eren only got harder at his deep voice and his eyes searching his body. He walked up to where the man pointed he bit his lip noticing his visible erection . 

Levi smirked seeing Eren was hard " sit here " he said patting on his desk . He looked up at Eren smirking. 

Eren blushes and moved he had to put one of his legs over so he had a leg either side of Levi he then sat on Levi's desk just infront of him .

Levi chuckled " do you want to do this all the time ?" He asked looking at Eren then pulling his trouser zip down . 

" with you , every second of everyday " he said softly and breathily .

" good " Levi said then pulled him down and kissed him passionately.


	3. Hot sex and secrets

Eren melted into the kiss his body immediately heating up . He looked at the man who was doing this to him. He had fucked people before but this was sensual and erotic . The others weren't , those compiled of alleyways and one night stands . 

Levi smiled at the boy he moved his chair back slightly ," stand up " he said smiling .

Eren immediately got up his erection was getting painfully hard . He saw the man get closer his fingers easily pulling the material over the button .

" take your shoes off " he said sternly slipping his fingers beneath his boxers and beginning to slide them down . 

Levi at that moment didn't care that if his step mother wanted she could watch him and this boy fucking . He never liked her , the heartless bitch . 

Eren took his shoes of his lower half being stripped of all clothes . He panted softly looking down at the man who was smirking widely at Erens reaction in his lower zone. 

Levi pulled of Erens trousers boxers and his socks off looking up at Eren smirking. " sit on my desk and play with yourself." He said smirking sitting on the chair. 

Erens cheeks heated up as he sat on the desk he moved back and brought his legs up onto the desk . And looked at Levi blushing. He moved his hand to his member and began jacking himself off moaning out in pleasure looking away from Levi too embarrassed. 

Levi smirked and moved his head so he had to look at him he then secretly covered his fingers in lube he then pushed a finger inside smirking .

Eren gasped his ass penetrated by this mans finger. He bit his lip moaning looking at the man pre-cum forming on his tip as he continued to jack himself off . 

Levi smiled and leaned down looking at the boy licking the pre-cum off slowly sliding a second finger in .

Eren was lost in the pleasure he moaned out loudly as Levi built him up to four fingers. He watched Levi with lust , next time he wanted to fuck Levi in the ass , he would bring that up later .

Levi smiled as he pulled off the interns shirt he then stood up and pulled his trousers down then thrusted inside the boy moaning softly. This boy was so tight . He bit his lip to keep his moans to a minimum he didn't want the boy to have a big head . He thrusted into Eren hard and slow dragging out the sensation in a maddening way the pleasure indescribable .

Eren leaned onto Levi moaning out drooling softly he grasped onto his shirt grinding into the thrusts . Levi moved back pulling Eren off the desk sitting on his chair so Eren was sat ontop of him . Eren began bouncing quickly on Levi's member moaning out in extreme pleasure . " I'm gonna cum !" He moaned out looking at Levi panting heavily .

Levi smirked thrusting faster and deeper into the boy looking up at him. He moved his hand to Eren's groin jerking him off to make him cum.

Eren moaned out and kissed Levi he moaned out as he came pulling on Levi's hair he leaned onto Levi panting looking at him drooling in pleasure.

Levi smirked and pulled out of Eren he hadn't released himself yet he looked at Eren " make me cum. Get on your knees and make me feel good." He said his hand covered in Erens cum. He then licked the cum off his hand smiling happily. 

Eren looked at him then got on his knees and began to suck him off looking up at him. Levi smirked straightening his shirt out. He moaned softly then heard a knock at the door. He hid the clothes in a drawer then told Eren to get under the desk .

Eren backed up under the desk as the back was closed. Levi moved closer making sure not to hurt Eren but also give him some room. " come in " Levi said loudly so whoever it was came in . 

Eren smiled then took Levi's member back into his mouth , he then gently began to suck Levi off .

Armin walked in and stood infront of the desk. "I've learned everything I need to , where's Eren?" He asked his voice shy and yet enthusiastic. 

Levi bit his lip one hand under the desk if Eren was going to play this game he would choke the boy he pulled Erens head towards him so the boy had his mouth full . " he's in the bathroom, I think he has a bladder infection the boy seems to have a little one at that " he said smirking knowing Eren would get the undertones of saying his dick was small .

Armin spluttered " I don't think he has a bladder infection, anyway when he's finished I'll teach him what he needs to do , I'll get on with doing the job " he said softly then walked out shutting the door behind him .

Eren pushed Levi back and looked at him " so my dicks small is it " he said lifting Levi up and placing him on the desk then pushed his member inside him "fuck you feel so good " he panted out looking at Levi .

" about time you got some confidence " he said pulling Eren down into a kiss. " now fuck me pretty boy" he growled out lustily.

Eren did as he ordered and began thrusting into him deeply till they both couldn't hold themselves back. Eren came inside Levi and Levi came all over the boys chest . 

Eren smiled happily looking at Levi " can we continue this tomorrow?" He asked smiling cheekily .

Levi looked at him his face dropping from pleasure to pain " no , tomorrow this isn't happening the day after possibly but not tomorrow " he said softly then pushed the boy away " go clean yourself and leave " he said then stood up Levi understood how cold he was being but tomorrow was the anniversary of his mothers death. He got up and poured himself another shot of vodka and tipped it back .


	4. Dead people don't speak

Eren was shocked by the complete turn around of attitude he got up and walked to the bathroom joined onto the room and quickly washed off the sweat and cum he then dried off and sorted his hair out then pulled his clothes on that he had grabbed out the drawer then walked out and looked at the man who was now immaculate " if you want me just call me in " he said softly then walked up to the man and gently held his hand then walked out . 

The day dragged out till Eren went home he remembered what his assistant had said that no one was to enter the room unless called in . He laid on his bed putting on music being absorbed into the soothing melody. He listened thinking about the day that had gone by. After he was sent out Armin taught him what he needed to know the stoic man never leaving his room. He noticed that and when he left to go home with armin he saw the man his clothes unkempt get into a car his face tired . 

As the next day came Levi stepped out the car in full black he walked down till he arrived where she was buried he placed the flowers down , he was the only one going to anymore . He sighed and sat down looking at the grave stone his view tainted a sickly red his hands feeling sticky and it looked like blood was swallowing him up. He let the stress show he got up and walked to the car going to his company. He got in his elevator and went up to floor 104 then stepped out quickly going to his office. 

Eren caught a glance of the stoic man his hair unkempt from what he heard that was unusual. The mans face was stressed sad and a flutter of emotions he let him walk past him and armin no hassle . And from the sound of the door locking he meant what he said yesterday.

Levi placed his jacket down and then placed black fabric over the cameras then he began to drink allowing the tears to drip down his face he would clean his hands repeatedly till they bled which only made him clean more vigorously .

After a while he needed some stress relief so unlocked the door then with his leather gloves on placed some money on the table " can one of you get me more alcohol and cigarettes " he said then walked back in shutting the door and locking it he hand wiped the tears of his face before he even tried to talk to them he then sat in his chair looking at the picture of his mother breathing heavily his heart heavy with depressive sadness.

He stirred up a concoction of alcohol and tipped it back he slid down the wall the blinds and curtains closed . Fuck he missed his mother and if she was here she would have protected him .

Eren saw the mans face and sighed he then went out to get the cigarettes and alcohol though he disapproved he could tell Levi needed them as he went down he heard gossip amongst the other employees.

" the bosses mothers death has an anniversary today. I heard she killed herself because he was born ." One woman said the ignorance was sublime and upset the boy . " apparently he doesn't even care and is working right now " one said then chuckled the idle gossip was enough to boil the blood of Eren but he carried on with his task so not to cause any trouble and get armin fired again. 

Armin could hear the music coming from Levi's office classical but it was quiet , clearly the walls were almost completely sound proof . He sighed he had read up about the boss and seen a picture of the young boy drenched in blood eyes wide and screaming out in agony. He sighed and continued to do his work . He had read other things too but it was mostly just rumours and speculations atleast he thought so .

A woman who seemed to be of high importance entered the building and walked to the elevator and went up. Levi's step mother to be correct. As she got to the floor she wanted she saw Eren she walked over and looked at him " keep away from my step son if you know what's good for you " she practically hissed out two guards behind her she then began to walk to Levis office being hasty her slave well atleast basically slave was staying hidden and she couldn't have this for a day even if his mother had died a few years ago she cared not about the boy only the money that would come from him and so far she was pleased with her spending money .He


	5. Day of the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of swearing it's kinda a step mother cunt fest XD

Eren was shocked by the complete turn around of attitude he got up and walked to the bathroom joined onto the room and quickly washed off the sweat and cum he then dried off and sorted his hair out then pulled his clothes on that he had grabbed out the drawer then walked out and looked at the man who was now immaculate " if you want me just call me in " he said softly then walked up to the man and gently held his hand then walked out . 

The day dragged out till Eren went home he remembered what his assistant had said that no one was to enter the room unless called in . He laid on his bed putting on music being absorbed into the soothing melody. He listened thinking about the day that had gone by. After he was sent out Armin taught him what he needed to know the stoic man never leaving his room. He noticed that and when he left to go home with armin he saw the man his clothes unkempt get into a car his face tired . 

As the next day came Levi stepped out the car in full black he walked down till he arrived where she was buried he placed the flowers down , he was the only one going to her anymore . He sighed and sat down looking at the grave stone his view tainted a sickly red his hands feeling sticky and it looked like blood was swallowing him up. He let the stress show he got up and walked to the car going to his company. He got in his elevator and went up to floor 104 then stepped out quickly going to his office. 

Eren caught a glance of the stoic man his hair unkempt from what he heard that was unusual. The mans face was stressed sad and a flutter of emotions he let him walk past him and armin no hassle . And from the sound of the door locking he meant what he said yesterday.

Levi placed his jacket down and then placed black fabric over the cameras then he began to drink allowing the tears to drip down his face he would clean his hands repeatedly till they bled which only made him clean more vigorously .

After a while he needed some stress relief so unlocked the door then with his leather gloves on placed some money on the table " can one of you get me more alcohol and cigarettes " he said then walked back in shutting the door and locking it he had wiped the tears of his face before he even tried to talk to them he then sat in his chair looking at the picture of his mother breathing heavily his heart heavy with depressive sadness.

He stirred up a concoction of alcohol and tipped it back he slid down the wall the blinds and curtains closed . Fuck he missed his mother and if she was here she would have protected him .

Eren saw the mans face and sighed he then went out to get the cigarettes and alcohol though he disapproved he could tell Levi needed them as he went down he heard gossip amongst the other employees.

" the bosses mothers death has an anniversary today. I heard she killed herself because he was born ." One woman said the ignorance was sublime and upset the boy . " apparently he doesn't even care and is working right now " one said then chuckled the idle gossip was enough to boil the blood of Eren but he carried on with his task so not to cause any trouble and get armin fired again. 

Armin could hear the music coming from Levi's office classical but it was quiet , clearly the walls were almost completely sound proof . He sighed he had read up about the boss and seen a picture of the young boy drenched in blood eyes wide and screaming out in agony. He sighed and continued to do his work . He had read other things too but it was mostly just rumours and speculations atleast he thought so .

A woman who seemed to be of high importance entered the building and walked to the elevator and went up. Levi's step mother to be correct. As she got to the floor she wanted she saw Eren she walked over and looked at him " keep away from my step son if you know what's good for you " she practically hissed out two guards behind her she then began to walk to Levis office being hasty her slave well atleast basically slave was staying hidden and she couldn't have this for a day even if his mother had died a few years ago she cared not about the boy only the money that would come from him and so far she was pleased with her spending money .

Eren was shocked with the woman's behaviour but he carried on going out to get alcohol and cigarettes he walked fast to the shop paying for them .

Levi looked up as heavy knocks resonated throughout the room. He turned the music off then cleaned up he then walked to the door and unlocked it. Before he could open the door his step mother burst in . Levi couldn't deal with her right now so just walked away letting her spout her shit . 

" Levi keep these black cloths off the cameras I don't care what the day is . Your mother was a slut and deserved it " she said in spite of Levi's beautiful mother which he had inherited her beautiful, but not her good graces . 

Levi stood up and walked over his face over come by anger he then backhanded his step mother looking at her with pure hatred. His step mothers body guards ran over and pinned him down. 

Levi screamed out angry " you spiteful cunt , you're such a bitch . You're so ugly you speak bad of the dead . You can go fuck yourself. Or your fucking mafia boss boyfriend. I don't understand what my father saw in you. You pig bitch of a woman , you're an ugly witch . You'll end up alone in this world you lazy shitty cunt . " he yelled out at her then began to cry upset by the talk of his mother.


End file.
